Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the manufacture of electrical conductor lines and vias that interconnect circuits on substrates such as semiconductors and related packages and, more particularly, to a low cost method of filling seams or holes in substrates using a combination of a low resistivity metal deposited by physical vapor deposition (PVD) and a refractory metal deposited by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). The invention has particular application in submicron circuit manufacture.